My Only Wish
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT SHORT FIC ] Lee Minhyung x Lee Jeno. Mark menyukai Jeno, tetapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Kakak Jeno berusaha untuk membantu Mark memenangkan hati adik kesayangannya.


**My Only Wish**  
 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

"JENO, AMBILKAN MINUM UNTUK MARK!"

Lee Taeyong, pemuda tampan berusia dua puluh satu tahun tersebut berteriak memanggil sang adik.

" _Hyung_ , tidak perlu, aku bisa mengambil minuman sendiri. Kasihan Jeno."

"Jangan, Mark. Kau itu tamu, biarlah Jeno yang mengambilkan minum!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih keluar dari sebuah kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Ia menghampiri Mark dan Taeyong yang sedang bermain _online game_ di lantai satu.

"Mark _Hyung_ ingin minum apa?"

Mark kehilangan fokusnya pada _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan ketika melihat senyuman Jeno. Ia selalu merasa panas dingin ketika berada di ruangan yang sama dengan pemuda itu.

"A-ah, air putih saja, terima kasih, Jeno."

Jeno kembali tersenyum dan bergegas menuju dapur, sementara Mark mengerang frustasi ketika ia lagi-lagi kalah dalam _game_ tersebut.

"Silahkan, _hyung_."

Jeno meletakkan segelas air di sebelah Mark sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Taeyong menatap Mark dengan pandangan jahil.

"Kau suka pada Jeno, kan?"

"A-apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Kau tahu kau buruk dalam berbohong, Mark. Aku selalu melihatmu salah tingkah saat bertemu Jeno."

Ingin rasanya Mark mengguyur Taeyong dengan segelas air yang ada di sebelahnya kalau saja Taeyong bukanlah sang tuan rumah.

"Aku bisa membantumu mendekati adikku."

* * *

Jeno tersenyum canggung pada Mark yang duduk di hadapannya. Mark balik tersenyum dan mengumpat dari dalam hati.

 _'Come on, Mark. Don't be awkward!'_

Taeyong mengutus Mark untuk mengajari Jeno Bahasa Inggris karena adiknya itu selalu mendapatkan nilai yang tidak memuaskan dalam mata pelajaran tersebut. Sahabatnya itu berkata bahwa Jeno bisa saja terpesona dengan kemampuan Bahasa Inggris Mark yang sangat baik, karena pemuda itu lahir dan besar di Kanada.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung._ Aku sudah membuatmu repot."

Mark menatap Jeno yang tengah mengerjakan lembaran soal dari buku Bahasa Inggrisnya. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja."

Jujur, Mark tidak keberatan meski harus meluangkan waktunya tiga kali seminggu untuk menjadi guru les privat untuk Jeno. Asal Mark bisa sering-sering berduaan dengan Jeno, tugas apa saja terasa ringan.

"Mengapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? _Coach_ mencarimu karena tidak hadir ke latihan basket." Tanya Mark, memecah keheningan.

"Bonsik kabur dari rumah dan aku harus mencarinya."

Jeno mengelus kepala seekor kucing yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Sial, kucing yang beruntung, Mark juga ingin tidur di paha mulus Jeno.

Mark merupakan kakak kelas Jeno di sekolah. Meskipun mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan berada di klub basket yang sama, mereka berdua tidak dekat satu sama lain karena Mark selalu bersikap canggung pada pemuda yang disukainya tersebut. Mark justru lebih dekat dengan Taeyong, kakak laki-laki Jeno. Pemuda Kanada tersebut berkenalan dengan Taeyong karena _online game_ yang kerap mereka mainkan. Betapa terkejutnya Mark ketika bertemu dengan Jeno ketika berkunjung ke rumah Taeyong untuk pertama kalinya. Dunia memang sempit.

"Selesai!"

Jeno menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya pada Mark. Mark dengan teliti memeriksanya dan menjelaskan pada Jeno mengenai beberapa jawaban yang salah. "Jawabanmu kali ini sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, rupanya kau bisa mengerti dengan cepat."

"Aku belum yakin dengan kemampuanku, _hyung_. Dua minggu lagi akan ada ujian akhir Bahasa Inggris dan aku harus mendapatkan nilai minimal delapan puluh untuk lulus karena nilai tugas dan ujian harianku jelek. Aku takut tidak naik kelas." Lirih Jeno.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa belajar denganku setiap hari hingga hari ujian akhir Bahasa Inggrismu."

"Jangan, _hyung_! Aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktu luangmu untukku."

"Aku mempunyai banyak waktu luang karena siswa kelas tiga sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir minggu lalu. Dan ini semua tidak gratis, jika kau berhasil mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh atau lebih, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

* * *

" _Bye_ , adik-adik manis, dan Mark, jangan berbuat senonoh pada Jeno. Adikku masih perawan."

"Tae _Hyung_! Pergi sana!"

Jeno melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Taeyong yang dengan cekatan menghindar. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tertawa dan berlari keluar rumah untuk menemui sang kekasih baru saja datang menjemputnya dengan mobil.

"Perawan, _huh_?"

Jeno mencubit lengan Mark keras, membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. "Jangan ikut menertawakanku, _hyung_!"

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu! Aku hanya senang karena kau masih perawan!"

 _Oops_ , rupanya Mark salah berbicara. Ia langsung bungkam ketika Jeno menatapnya dengan bingung. Tidak! Bisa-bisa Jeno sadar akan perasaannya. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu menganggapnya aneh dan menjauhinya?

"Mengapa _hyung_ senang? Oh! Itu pasti karena hyung juga masih perawan, kan? Aku juga senang karena selama ini teman-temanku selalu menertawakanku, kata mereka aku tidak laku."

Mark berdeham pelan. "Sudah, sudah, kita lanjut belajar, _okay_? Ujian akhir tinggal tiga hari lagi."

Jeno merajuk sembari membaringkan kepalanya diatas paha Mark. Mark membelai surai cokelat muda Jeno dengan lembut. "Kau manja, seperti Bonsik."

Kecanggungan diantara mereka telah hilang karena sesi belajar yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Mark tidak lagi salah tingkah dan Jeno tidak lagi merasa takut pada kakak kelasnya tersebut. Hubungan mereka semakin dekat, bahkan mereka tidak segan untuk melakukan skinship.

Mark tidak ingin terkesan terlalu percaya diri, tetapi ia sering menangkap basah Jeno yang tengah menatapnya ketika belajar dan pemuda itu selalu salah tingkah bila pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia cukup yakin jika usahanya mendekati Jeno tidak sia-sia.

* * *

Taeyong membuka pintu rumahnya sambil menguap lebar, ia merasa kesal karena seseorang menggangu tidur siangnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Mark tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menunggu Jeno pulang, hari ini hasil ujian akhirnya akan dibagikan."

Taeyong menatap Mark malas. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menagih janjiku jika Jeno mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh atau lebih. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

Insting protektif Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul. "Jangan mencoba untuk meminta sesuatu yang berbau seksual, Lee Minhyung."

"Mungkin nanti, jika aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Jeno."

* * *

"Lee Jeno."

Jeno maju ke depan kelas dan menerima hasil ujiannya dengan was-was. Ia tidak berani melihat nilainya hingga ia kembali duduk. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Jeno membalik kertas ujiannya.

"DELAPAN PULUH DUA!"

"LEE JENO, DIAM!"

Jeno menutup mulutnya setelah menerima teriakkan dari sang guru, ia masih tidak percaya dengan nilai yang ia peroleh. Biasanya, Jeno tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari empat puluh untuk mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

"Bagi yang mendapatkan nilai di atas enam puluh, silahkan pulang. Saya ingin berbicara dengan kalian yang mendapat nilai di bawah enam puluh."

Tanpa banyak mengundur waktu, Jeno berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan berlari keluar kelas. Pemuda itu berlari pulang untuk menemui Mark yang sedang menunggunya di rumah sambil bermain _game_ dengan Taeyong.

"Mark _hyung_!"

Jeno menghampiri Mark yang tengah duduk sendirian di sofa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Taeyong sudah kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya setelah bermain _game_.

"Bagaimana, apa kau berhasil?"

Jeno merogoh isi tasnya untuk mengeluarkan hasil ujian yang selanjutnya ia serahkan pada Mark. Kedua mata Mark melebar ketika melihat angka delapan puluh dua yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

 _"Congratulations!"_

Mark bangkit berdiri dan menarik tubuh Jeno yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Jeno menggigit bibit bawahnya, menahan rasa senang dan gugup. Pemuda Lee itu kemudian melepaskan pelukan Mark.

"Mark _Hyung_ , aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Mungkin hyung tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, tetapi perasaanku ini tulus dan sudah ada sejak _hyung_ mulai mengajariku Bahasa Inggris. Aku tahu ini aneh, tetapi memendam perasaan itu- _mmph_!"

Mark menarik dagu Jeno dan mencium bibir pemuda itu singkat, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Itu bagus, karena permintaanku adalah untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"LEE MINHYUNG! JANGAN PERKOSA ADIKKU!"

 **END**

* * *

another absurd fic by me

ide iseng yang muncul saat kena writer's block hehe

ada yang usul mark x jeno buat fic yang satunya so i thought i could make one fic about them for fun

i looked though their gif on tumblr they actually look cute together haha

but srsly this fic is so absurd

anyways, thanks for reading and reviews, maybe?


End file.
